


Warning

by SunshineBomb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Oneshot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Just a li'l one-shot I wrote really rapidly, so I apologise if it's shit. It's a Destiel thing based off of a prompt I saw on Pinterest that said: "if everyone had a warning label, what would yours say?" So... yeah. Kind of an AU.





	

The Meeting

The man in the trench coat had no label. Everyone in the store was staring, but he didn't seem to notice; he continued to peruse the shelves of books, oblivious to the judgemental stares. He seemed like a nice enough person but, then again, that’s why they had labels. Why didn't this man have a warning? What made him so “special” that he didn't need one? Maybe he had one, but somehow figured out a way to get rid of it… Whatever the case, it was strange. Should they be cautious around him? People began to whisper and move away from him. Still, he didn't notice. He didn't even notice the man in the leather jacket move closer to him.  
\-------  
The man in the leather jacket’s label read:  
EXPLOSIVE  
He didn't mind it. It was true, wasn't it? Everyone’s label was a warning of their most dangerous quality. When he saw the man in the trench coat without a label, he immediately took interest. He followed him at a close distance, while everyone else in the vicinity moved away, afraid of what the lack of a warning meant. When, at last, they were in an aisle alone together, the man in the leather jacket spoke. 

“What’s your name?” he asked in a low voice. The other man turned to him. 

“Castiel,” he replied. “Why is it of any concern to you?” 

“You don't have a warning,” the other said, gesturing to his chest, where the label should be. 

“Why would I have one?” Castiel was confused. It was as if he had never noticed that literally everyone had a warning label. 

“You're kidding, right?” the other man chuckled. When he saw Castiel’s expression, his smile dropped. “Oh. You're not. Erm, the labels identify your most dangerous quality; what makes you dangerous. Everyone’s supposed to have one. It's the law.” he explained. Castiel’s eyes widened. 

“Oh I see. So, you're ‘explosive?’” Castiel asked, looking at the man’s label. 

“Yeah. I have some… anger issues. My name’s Dean, by the way.” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Dean. I, um, hope we’ll meet again.” And with that, Castiel turned and walked away, without another word.  
\-------  
The Impala

Dean couldn't remember a better time in his life. When he first met Castiel, he felt… drawn to him. And now, after months of trying to find him, they lay together, finally happy… almost. Castiel had not received a label, and seemed to be a bomb ready to go off at any moment because of it. Dean didn't know what to watch for; he didn't know how dangerous Castiel might be. He didn't want fear to overrun this relationship. He looked down at Castiel’s sleeping form, curled up on top of him, and smiled. Why the hell would he be afraid? Cas was the sweetest guy he had ever met; Dean seriously doubted that he could be dangerous in any way. When they kissed, Dean could swear that Cas’ lips were that of an angel. Everything he did was so soft and careful, that it was hard to believe that he was supposed to have a warning. Maybe he was careful because he was afraid-- Cas shifted, causing Dean to jump a bit. 

“Turn up the heat,” Cas mumbled. Dean smirked and shifted so that he could reach to the front of the car and turn up the heat. Cas sighed contentedly when the air in the Impala grew warmer. Dean kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you, Cas,”  
\-------  
The Warning

Dean’s mind couldn't stop moving. What had he done? Why the hell did he go off like that? Why wasn't Cas breathing? Dean held Cas’ limp body in his arms and tried desperately to shake him awake. 

“Cas! Come on, Cas! Castiel, this is not funny at all. Goddammit, wake up! Please wake up, for me. I swear to God I didn't mean it! I never meant to hurt you. Please, don't be dead…” he sobbed. Castiel didn't respond. He laid there… still and silent. Dean set Cas’ head down in his lap and bent over to give him one last kiss. He never thought that his warning would kill anyone, especially the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the quality:)


End file.
